Handcuffed
"Handcuffed" is a song by Nulbarich. Lyrics Take me where I belong You put me back on track Just wake me up I need to see the light A touch of life A moment in my arms Spend the time with me Don't let the warmth of love Inside your heart Fade or run Come closer to me It's all or none Don't wave your hand Just give me a hug I don't want that wink Just give me a kiss Don't throw the love Pass it hand to hand Nice and slowly From the heart to heart It's almost dawn Just waiting for the sun Let's take a seat Wait and see Hold my hand Just lean on me The god is lonely So I always talk to him The god is lonely So I always talk to him I've been lost and found Since you left my world My heart is handcuffed Since I left your love I know it's too late Untying my shoe lace Back to the good old days Sweeter than the sweetest chapter one Just wanna feel like it's the best and the last If the god trapped you in my dreams I wouldn't get up from my sleep Let's make a master piece like that No.9 Once more All over again Stay right here Please Just pretend I'm a hero If I'm the last man on earth Out of this galaxy Up into space together What would I see Maybe it'll all look small like an ant Moment of my life I fell in love at first sight Please don't let it fade or run Come closer to me It's all or none My pencil's sharp like a needle My words fight for freedom My fingers play the anthem And you're my only reason Unleash the soul Open up the door As I told you before Sorry my brake is broken So nobody can stop me now I need you The god is lonely So I always talk to him The god is lonely So I always talk to him I've been lost and found Since you left my world My heart is handcuffed Since I left your love I know it's too late Untying my shoe lace Back to the good old days Sweeter than the sweetest chapter one Just wanna feel like it's the best and the last If the god trapped you in my dreams I wouldn't get up from my sleep Let's make a master piece like that No.9 Once more All over again Stay right here Please You taught me well It's not what you give out It's how you pass it on Don't let the warmth inside Be a waste of time Take my hand baby I want you to know Look at me now True friends just stick around They got our back for us Please don't let it fade or run Come closer to me It's all or none I know it's too late Untying my shoe lace Back to the good old days Sweeter than the sweetest chapter one I've been lost and found Since you left my world My heart is handcuffed Since I left your love I know it's too late Untying my shoe lace Back to the good old days Sweeter than the sweetest chapter one Just wanna feel like it's the best and the last If the god trapped you in my dreams I wouldn't get up from my sleep Let's make a master piece like that No.9 Once more All over again Stay right here Please Category:Nulbarich songs